


yes, god, yes

by heroinchic



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic
Summary: Mark Renton is the son of the preacher at Leith's church. He has belong to the conservative community since he was born, but everything starts to change when he hits adolescence and starts to feeling attracted to his best-friend Simon Williamson.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 4





	yes, god, yes

Mark felt fascinated by Simon the second he met him, and he thought that that new gold rush would be washed out as the weeks passed and Simon’s family were settled in and the pair started to spend more time together, unlike other kids he met, Simon didn’t looked like wishing to be liked, he simply was liked instantly. He had a coolness that he had never seen in any other one of his peers. He noted that kind of coolness in the people on his magazines, Bowie and Jagger and Iggy, but never in the normal people surrounded them.

Sometimes when he catches himself looking at Simon doing anything, he often wondered if that’s just how some people were built to be, how sometimes you are born attractive and alluring and your hair falls perfectly fine in your head and every grin that you make is made to make everybody legs shake. Mark also asked himself if thinking that much -or that way- about Simon was normal.

It begun when they were fourteen and it had only increased with time. Now they were sixteen and everything was changing, their bodies were changing, well, not his body, he was still scrawny and looked weak and sick most of the time. Something that Sickboy remarked a lot. Simon body _did_ looked a lot of different, it was the way his arm looked like a sculpture under his t-shirt and the muscle on his back made him look like one of those greek statues.

Mark was in his room, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the last time they went to swim by the river and he stood in the riverside while everyone got in and he caught a side of Simon’s black boxers and well what was inside them looked big and fat. He gulped. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He felt hot on his face and a hard on building up on his pants. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Not only he was having unholy thoughts, he was having them about his _best friend. A male._

-Honey, time for the daily prayer- his mother screamed from downstairs.

He looked at his erection.

-Coming!

He. Looked. At. His. Erection.

-Not coming! Yet! I mean, im on my way!

Every night they had a daily prayer all three of them on the kitchen, it was Mark’s dad, his mom and him.

His father started reading something about how the enemy aka Satan gets to us through vicious and dirty thoughts and Mark eyed his father quickly, like if he knew what his son was just have been thinking about.

After the prayer he could go to his room to listen to some music (Christian songs only, obviously) but Simon had given him a cassette with a mix made by himself full of Iggy, Ramones, Sex Pistols Bowie and so, and so. He listened to it in low volume and when he was sure his parents were watching TV with volume up downstairs.

He wasn’t the perfect Christian child his parents believed he was. He smoked and drank, and he wasn’t even a virgin anymore. Even if his first time had been a fiasco it still counts. He had shaved his hair against his mom’s whines, and he planned on studying sociology and not business like his father wanted. He wanted to know about the world and why it worked out in the fucked-up ways it did.

But the Simon thing was new. Actually, he had been avoiding the blonde lately, telling him he was too busy with church stuff, which wasn’t a lie, his father was the preacher on Wednesday’s and Friday’s, so he was pretty much in the eye of all the people who attended. In the hallways at school he took the shortcuts whenever he saw him coming, telling him he couldn’t hang out after class because his momma was sick and he was taking care of her, because he had to grocery shopping, because this and that and all bullshit. Simon looked a little bit sad the last two times Mark had cancelled on him but it couldn’t it be, Simon never got sad for anything.

Either way, getting away with Simon wasn’t easy. He didn’t take ‘’no’’ for an answer.

An hour later. he put the comic book he was reading aside and went to turn his radio and the lights off.

Again, the thought of Simon in his boxers, playing in the river, came to his mind like a moth to the light. Shit. Shit. Shit. He felt his erection growing.

-Stop it, stop it- he demanded it, and was deliberately ignored. The body wants what the body wants.

He felt his cock twitching, and the thought of Simon devilish grin down on him, taking him by the back of his neck, telling him ‘’tell me you want this, Mark’’ with a velvet voice, ‘’tell me how much you want me’’.

Mark thought about taking a cold shower right now, but it was past one AM, what were going to think his parents? They were such snitches about everything.

Or maybe…

He could just jerk off, just this once, maybe that was the only thing his body needed, some form of release from the crazy hormones, he will get a girlfriend later and he will ask for forgiveness on Sunday.

He closed his eyes, letting his hand wander through the band of his boxers while the thought of Simon’s tongue on his chest walked trough his mind. He took his throwing erection on his hand and gave a hard stroke, letting out a loud moan, he covered his mouth with his other hand while he made movements up and down on his painfully hard cock. Flashing thought of Simon telling him how much he desired him, how much he had wanted this.

 _Oh, the things im gonna do to you now that i have you here for me-_ Simon would said with a deep voice.

 _You can do anything you want with me Simon, anything-_ Mark would reply, taking off Simon’s shirt.

His hand was going up and down faster and faster, little and deep moans coming out of his mouth, it was bliss, it was so liberating, it was so close to fi-

Someone was throwing rocks at his window. His eyes opened like plates. He tried to fix himself up, he was a disaster, hand all sticky, short breath, erection still going, he walked fast to the window and…Shit.

It was Simon.

Shit.

He opened the window, this was nothing new, usually when Simon had a rough night at home he would come over to Mark’s and drink some beer and tell each other stories till they fell asleep.

-Wha-what happened? - Renton asked in his most casual tone.

-Wha-what you mean what happen you cunt! - Simon was carrying two beers and a pack of cigarettes, probably everything stolen. -I want to know why the fuck you been ignoring me. And I want to know now. Let me in.

So there was Mark, with a huge erection in his pants and the reason for it telling him to let him in inside his room.

If God existed, he definitely hated Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it!
> 
> comments and kudos make v happy


End file.
